


Not My Future (Part 6)

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [46]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: The future is changing, but Cisco still has many lives that need saving. He can't do it alone. And the fear and pressure begin to take an emotional toll.To spare him, the Watcher returns and decides to bring everyone into the fold...'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'(Part 46)





	Not My Future (Part 6)

_'Cisco, you have to be more careful.'_

'Why? What just happened to me?'

_'You vibed the future that won't be. You've already changed too much for that to occur. But you remember it as being real, because of how I had to show you. Your brain was unable to differentiate between the impossible vibed future and reality. It overloaded your senses. This can be very dangerous for you.'_

'I didn't do it on purpose. I was thinking about Harry and it just... happened. It was so intense.'

_'I see. What specifically were you thinking about?'_

'That I hurt him. And then suddenly I was in a memory. Or the future. Vibing.'

_'I understand. What you do is tied in every way to your emotions. When you first began to learn to control your vibes, it was by triggering them with fear. You have to once again learn to control your emotions, do not let them project you back into that future through vibes. It will only further weaken you, even damage you.'_

'I can try. But what about Harry? I can't keep lying to him like this. I'm hurting him...'

_'I know, Cisco. And I'm sorry.'_

'Then help me! I can't tell him what's going on, not without Mira knowing. But you can!'

_'...Cisco...'_

'Please... I can't do this alone...'

 

* * *

 

“I can't explain what happened, but you seem alright now.” Caitlin sighed out, a hand on Cisco's shoulder as she let her eyes move from him to everyone around the room. “Brain waves are normal, everything's reading fine.” She looked back down at him. “Are you sure it was a vibe?”

“Yeah. It felt like one. Just... really intense. It hurt. A lot.” He rubbed his forehead, as if the pain might still be there, a phantom feeling. But it was long gone now. When he'd woken up, he just felt weak. Not so much tired, but as though he didn't have enough energy to do more than talk. 

“A vibe that you don't remember? That's a little unusual.” Iris said, standing next to Barry with her arms crossed, tension on her features matching the feel of everyone else in the room. Cisco remembered, actually. But it had to be another lie to add to the growing pile.

“The fact vibing hurts at all is what worries me.” Harry said, his hand smoothing down Cisco's arm and gripping gently to his wrist, whatever anger he'd felt toward Cisco completely gone now. Cisco looked up at him, tall and agitated by the idea that Cisco had been hurt. He could see his jaw randomly clenching, his brightly lit eyes drenched in anger and concern on Cisco's behalf. He glanced down, catching Cisco's stare, and immediately his expression softened... only a little. 

“I'm okay now.” Cisco said, giving a small smile, trying to reassure Harry as well as everyone else. He looked around the room. “Honestly. I can't explain what happened, but I feel great.” And to prove it, he swung his legs off the bed after pulling the blanket off, and went to put his feet on the floor. Standing should have been what came next. But Jell-o legs seemed to be in town for a visit, because the moment he stood, gravity failed him. It was a good thing Harry was right there, or else Cisco would have done a very ungraceful imitation of a rock with limbs. 

“Great, huh.” Harry deadpanned, sitting Cisco back onto the bed, and only letting him go when he was sure Cisco wouldn't flop over. Cisco cringed a little.

“Yeah, sorry...” he muttered. “Maybe I'm a little weak.”

“Do you think it was the Stalker?” Barry asked, motioning toward them. “They did say they could get to Harry anywhere, right?”

“Yeah, but they threatened Harry. Not Cisco.” Caitlin said, catching Cisco's raised brows. “I don't think it was the Stalker. Nothing here speaks of any stolen meta abilities. Whatever happened, it's more likely that his brain experienced some sort of sensory overload.”

“Ya know, when we came to visit, this is not what I thought we'd be walking in to.” Oliver said, smirking sarcastically from the other side of the bed. He and Felicity had showed up an hour ago. Just after Cisco woke up. They'd gotten the message. They knew everything. But they were playing their parts, really well. Felicity nudged him with her elbow.

“Be nice.” She chided, then motioned to Caitlin. “So what caused the overload? Any ideas?”

“Perhaps I can help with that.”

That voice... Harry tensed and whirled around, one hand still on Cisco's shoulder. Barry and Joe had backed up to Iris. Caitlin froze in place. Felicity grabbed onto Oliver in confusion who stepped half in front of her at everyone's reactions. And Cisco... well, he just raised both brows, eyes going wide. Because standing there, in the same white summer dress she always seemed to wear, bare feet and flowing hair in the visage of Tess, was the Watcher.

No one said anything for probably far too long. She smiled brightly, moving further into the room, hands clasped lazily in front of her. “Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you.” She said, moving directly up to Cisco and Harry. She looked up at Harry's bright and narrowed gaze, then turned her smile toward Cisco, reaching up and touching his cheek. But he couldn't feel anything. He swallowed. Her hand fell as she began to wander around the room, curiosity on her features. “The overload, which Caitlin is quite correct about, was caused by Cisco vibing into a future possibility that is no longer possible. One that he already experienced, and his brain could no longer differentiate as being apart from reality. The result was, as she said, a sensory overload. Only... quite a bad one.” She stopped, looking at Iris, who was practically gawking at her. Then she turned, “The more this happens, the more damage will be done. Which is why I'm here. To help.”

“Help.” Harry said flatly. He let his hand fall from Cisco's shoulder. “You could start by making sense.”

“I'm not so sure we should be talking about all this...” Caitlin interjected immediately, taking a step toward the Watcher, who looked at her calmly. 

“Ah, yes. You are worried about Mirabelle? Don't be.” She waved her hand as though shooing away a nuisance thought. “What passes in S.T.A.R. Labs now or in the foreseeable future can neither be seen nor heard by her or anyone else. I have made certain of it.”

“Mirabelle?” Harry hesitated, frowning, then glancing at Cisco. “Mirabelle Routhe? Your ex I met at the conference?”

Cisco swallowed, then nodded. “Yeah, she's... the Stalker.” He held his hands up and shrugged. “Surprise?”

“Surp-” Harry stopped. Then let out a deep breath, turning to the Watcher. “Someone had better tell me what is going on. Right now.”

“Absolutely, Harrison. In fact...” she walked right up to him, “It is probably best I show you. An abridged version, but still.” And she reached up without another word, touching Harry's forehead with two fingers.

His whole body went rigid and his eyes squeezed shut like he was in pain. He let out a gasp. It didn't last long, only a few breaths. But when she pulled her hand away, Harry fell to his knees, hands gripping his head. Cisco let out a shocked sound, sliding off the bed, Jell-o legs easily letting him kneel in front of Harry. Caitlin rounded the bed quickly. “Harry?!” Cisco demanded, grabbing his wrists, pulling his hands out of the way. When Harry's eyes met his, they were wet, he was breathing heavily. And he reached for Cisco wordlessly, pulling him into himself demandingly.

“God, Ramon...” he whispered harshly, burying his face into Cisco's hair. He felt the Watcher move to stand beside them.

“What did you do to him?!” Cisco challenged, holding Harry just as tightly as he was being held. She calmly smiled at him.

“I showed him what he needs to know. Not everything. Not all I showed you. But enough.” She replied.

“It didn't hurt me! Why'd it hurt him?!” He grated out, feeling Harry's breathing slow, letting Harry ease away from him. He held his face in his hands.

“You were asleep. It was much easier.” She replied so matter-of-fact like that Cisco wished he could smack the calm right off her face. 

“I'm alright, Ramon.” Harry said, glancing up at Caitlin when Cisco's hands fell to his shoulders. “Snow,” he nodded lightly at her. “I'm okay.”

“Well, the rest of us are really, really confused.” Barry spoke up.

“Don't worry, Barry Allen.” The Watcher, responded. And she moved. “I'll show you what you need to know, as well...” And instant protest went up from everyone in the room.

When Cisco had asked her for help, this was not what he'd had in mind...

* * *

Everyone had headaches now. Except for Oliver, Felicity and Caitlin.

“I never... ever... want to do that again.” Joe said, holding an ice pack to one temple, sitting on the Cortex floor.

“If you can believe it, what Cisco experienced was worse.” Caitlin said, elbows on her knees as she sat bent over in her chair. Cisco motioned to her.

“Emotionally. Hell yes it was.” He agreed out loud. Harry stopped his pacing, glancing at him. He'd been quiet, achingly so, ever since the Watcher disappeared. 

“Well, this definitely makes all this easier, at any rate.” Felicity said, tapping away on her laptop. “Not having to play double-oh-seven.” She smirked. Oliver shook his head. “Except when we're out and about, of course. Though that could still be kind of fun. All cloak and daggerish.”

“What is she anyway?” Oliver asked, “The Watcher?”

“She's not a meta.” Iris said, lowering herself with a slight wince to sit next to her father. “She calls herself an intelligent essence.”

“That's... vague.” Oliver concluded blandly. 

“Found her.” Felicity chimed back in. “She owns a warehouse near the seaport, used to be Remington Holdings. Inherited from her father after he died. She closed his company out, sold off all the shares and kept the warehouse for research purposes.” She turned her laptop toward Cisco, showing him all of the information on it. “She's got the place decked out in state of the art security tech. There's also more than enough room in there to do all kinds of nefarious things.” She crinkled her nose at the thought. “Last satellite images show her going in last night, and if the energy readings from the building itself are any indication... she's probably still there.”

“Good, then lets go get her.” Cisco said, standing and just as before nearly falling over. Felicity reached up with one hand, grabbing him by the belt and yanking him back down into the chair at her side before he could tumble sideways. 

“No.” Barry said, sighing as he motioned around the room. “Cisco, we're all tired after what the Watcher did. And you're weak. We all need rest. And we need to know what we're getting into before we get into it. Last thing we need is to be the next metas on Mirabelle's kill table because we were reckless. Okay?” Cisco sighed. But he knew Barry was right. 

“I can do some research, find out exactly how much security we're dealing with?” Felicity offered.

“I have some connections at the docks. I'll ask around, see what people can tell me.” Oliver stood up, grabbing his jacket. “Once we have enough information, we'll make a plan. Okay?” He gripped Cisco on the shoulder before kissing the top of Felicity's head. As he moved toward the doorway, he stopped near Harry, then simply patted the taller man's shoulder before disappearing. 

“Come on. Rest. Everyone. Now.” Caitlin said, standing and making shooing motions. “You can go home, sleep here. Don't care. But everyone's sleeping.”

Minutes later, Barry, Iris and Joe were all gone. Caitlin was in the medlab doing research to see if she could narrow down exactly what meta abilities they may have to deal with when it came to Mira, and just how to combat them. 

And Cisco and Harry were back in the guest room. Only this time, they were together. And staying together. Harry had helped Cisco the whole way there, guiding him, one arm around his waist, strong and steady. Once in the room, he set Cisco on the bed and quietly took Cisco's shoes off. Then his own boots. Then closed the door. 

“Harry, about all this...” Cisco began, but Harry shook his head, moving out of view. Then the mattress shifted and suddenly Harry's legs were to either side of him. Wordlessly, Harry began moving long fingers and a brush through Cisco's hair. And holy shit did that feel amazing, and exactly what he needed right then. Why did Harry have to be so damn attentive? Cisco curled his hands around Harry's thighs and closed his eyes, sighing as Harry gently but firmly dragged the brush through the wavy strands. It went on for awhile, just Harry brushing Cisco's hair in the quiet, the warmth of his body around him, easy breathing the only other sound in the room. It did wonders for Cisco's throbbing temples, till there was barely a registered ache. It wasn't till Harry set the brush down and completely wrapped his arms around him that Cisco relaxed back, letting his head fall onto Harry's shoulder. And Harry pressed his lips to Cisco's temple, impossibly soft and warm.

“I'm so sorry, Cisco.” Harry said then, and his voice was tense, even as quiet as it was. “What she showed me... what you went through...” Harry pressed the side of his face to Cisco's and instantly Cisco could feel a warm wetness. Tears. Shit. “I know she didn't show me all of it. But I know how it feels... and I'm... I'm so sorry.”

Cisco knew Harry wasn't just saying it. Harry did understand, he'd lived his own hell alone on 714. Cisco felt his throat tighten, and he lifted his hands to hold onto Harry's arms. “Those months you were gone... on 714... I never lost hope, ya know? I knew I'd get you back somehow. And it was the same this time. Only... you died. All the darkness that had built up, added to that? And I just... I broke. Everything good left in me died with you.” His voice cracked, and tears of his own sliding out of his eyes, even though they were closed. “All the lying, everything I've done since Christmas... I've just been trying to protect you. But I couldn't do it alone. I can't. I think the Watcher thought I could. But I can't do this alone.”

“You're not alone, I'm here.” Harry's arms tightened. And that was all it took. Cisco cried. Really cried. His chest ached, his whole body trembled, and he sobbed like the last four years in that dream would drown him if he didn't let it all out. And Harry? Fuck. He just held him through it, rocked him softly, kissed the side of his face, whispered, _'I love you'_ and _'I've got you.'_

He cried till the tears didn't come and the weakness in his body turned into exhaustion that had Harry laying them both down and covering them up. Cisco wrapped himself around Harry's body, needing that constant contact. Just needing him. “Don't let go...” he mumbled after awhile, not even sure why. It was silly.

“Never.” Harry responded, however, a hand stroking Cisco's arm, the other holding him in place. 

Never. 

That sounded great to Cisco. And as he sighed and finally let himself fall asleep, he was pretty certain that he wasn't going to dream about that awful future. It didn't exist anymore. The proof of that was holding him. And he wasn't letting go...

* * *

“I hate this toothpaste.” Cisco grimaced, rinsing off the last of it from his back up toothbrush. Harry had already brushed his teeth, and was leaning against the small bathroom doorframe with his hands in his pockets, watching in quiet amusement. “It tastes like stale bubblegum.”

“You're the one who stocks the guest supplies.” Harry reminded.

“Ugh, I have terrible taste in guest toothpaste, then.” He set the brush aside and turned to look at Harry, wiping his damp fingers on his jeans. They'd slept in their clothes last night. They'd both been too tired to bother changing, though he doubted either one of them cared much. Harry smiled at him slowly. 

“Can't be that bad.” Harry said, pushing off the doorframe and pulling his hands out of his pockets, slipping them onto Cisco's hips and pulling him against him. “Let me try...” And Harry kissed him. Cisco found himself instantly sighing into him, opening his mouth to accept whatever Harry wanted to do. Their tongues swirled around one another in slow, sensuous movements that momentarily made Cisco forget that his toothpaste really hadn't tasted that great and that for some reason Harry's whole mouth tasted minty and spicy at the same time. 

Lips massaged, Harry's hand came up into Cisco's hair, fingers curling into his scalp, gripping the strands firmly enough to make Cisco moan uncontrollably. Only Harry had that affect on him, using Cisco's hair as both a calming instrument and a tool for mutual pleasure. The problem was, Cisco instantly felt an aching in his groin, his dick waking up as Harry's other hand pressed into his lower back, pushing his hips into him. But then Harry's hand fell out of his hair. The kiss slowed. His lips pulled away. And suddenly Cisco was just standing there, teetering as Harry stepped back, his jeans feeling far too tight now for comfort as Harry gave him a good once over and licked his lips. “You're right, Ramon. That toothpaste's terrible.” He shook his head and turned, stepping back toward the bed where his boots sat beside.

“What?” Cisco blinked. “Hey!” He forced himself to move, gasping lightly as the friction of his jeans met his underwear and his now rock hard cock beneath. “Wait a minute...” He paused, watching Harry sit and grab a boot. “What toothpaste did you use?” Okay, so... maybe that wasn't what he was originally going to say. But now his mouth tasted like mint and cinnamon and damn, that was good toothpaste. Harry raised a brow and smirked at the same time, straightening a little as he held one boot between his legs, opening the laces a little.

“I keep a spare here.” Harry said easily. Huh. He dropped the boot, then moved to put his foot in it. Ooooh no.

“Nope, nu-uh.” Cisco said, moving toward Harry and snatching the boot away, tossing it to the side and practically shoving Harry backward onto the bed, straddling him.

“Ramon,” Harry said, smiling lightly from where he lay half on the bed, his feet still flat on the floor, legs bent at the edge, “We've got work to do, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Cisco said, and lowered his groin intentionally into Harry's, hovering over him, his hair falling around his face as he moved toward Harry's lips. “But first I want more of that toothpaste.” He smirked, then kissed Harry soundly. Harry complied without so much as a grunt of argument, hands moving up Cisco's side, carding up his t-shirt, gripping Cisco's skin. The deeper, more passionate the kiss got, the more of Harry's hands Cisco felt, till Harry gripped him hard and turned him over, flattening him into the bed and pinning his body.

“You're incorrigible.” Harry breathed out, but there was a far too alluring smile on his lips.

“What? That's really good toothpaste.” Cisco grinned. And Harry chuckled. 

“We don't have much time here, Ramon. Team's gathering in thirty minutes.” Harry slipped a thumb over Cisco's mouth, tracing his lips. It made Cisco's heart race just a little faster and he urged his hips up, needing friction. Cisco's mind slowed down, however. Oh, the wonderful things they could get away with in thirty minutes... but what specifically? Harry narrowed his gaze, reading his expression thoroughly. He pushed up, hovering above him. “A good make out session is one thing...”

“Aw, come on Harry.” Cisco let the hunger seep into his gaze, wiggled his hips just enough to make Harry's jaw tighten. “Thirty minutes is plenty of time.” He moved one hand between them and reached for Harry's groin, stroking with intent, licking his lips as Harry closed his eyes and let out a breath, his cock coming to life with each stroke of Cisco's hand. 

“Why can't I say no to you?” Harry growled out, and Cisco had to smile, biting his lip lightly as he did. 

“Because you're an addict, Harry. It's sad, really.” He quipped, and Harry grabbed his arm, pulling his hand away, then ground their groins together, making Cisco inhale sharply at the friction. “And... so am I apparently.” He panted out. Harry gave a smile of his own, the possessive one Cisco had grown to adore far too much.

“Thirty minutes. Best not to do much teasing, then.” Harry said, then without warning, kissing Cisco so deeply, he was pretty sure he could see stars and would taste nothing but Harry and minty cinnamon for days. The firey pit in his belly grew ten fold. And if he hadn't been hard and throbbing before, that was pretty much all it would have taken to make it happen. Suddenly, confusingly, Harry pulled away quickly and stood up, Cisco blinking up at him questioningly. He was about to pout, to reach for him, but Harry was the one who did the reaching. He grabbed Cisco and spun him around, pressing him into the bed. And Cisco's heart just about flew out of his throat, hands gripping the blankets as only a moment later he felt the familiar pressure of Harry's body behind him. Cisco let out a longing moan, the kind he had no control over, and the kind that usually made Harry greedy as hell.

“Fuck, yes...” Cisco muttered, pushing his ass into Harry's groin. He could feel Harry's breath on the back of his neck as he swept Cisco's hair aside. His lips trailed along his skin, up to his ear. 

“Quick it is, then.” Harry whispered, and his voice was grated and low and far too sexy to be real. His weight disappeared, but hands... there were hands on Cisco, reaching beneath him, undoing his belt, his jeans, pulling. Till pants and underwear were gone and there was nothing but cold air on his skin and his dick was throbbing into the mattress. He was breathing heavily, as patient as he could be. Because Harry had said quick. And that was a good thing. Because damn, his dick was starting to hurt. The need for release was boiling around in his insides. But it was more than that. He wanted Harry inside him, too, sliding along all the right things. And thank goodness Harry was a man of his word. Because one moment everything was aching need and cool air, and the next it was a lubed up Harry pressed up against in him and sliding in, inch by way too big inch. It was way too fucking wonderful, and he groaned into the bed, pushing himself back as Harry gripped onto Cisco's hips. 

The rhythm after that was fevered, rushed, hard. Far too good. So much, too much, that Cisco came after only a couple of minutes, pulsing into the blankets beneath him, crying out Harry's name as flesh kept meeting flesh. Harry didn't lose momentum, and to keep good to his word, he came just as quickly, pushing himself so deeply inside that Cisco was pretty sure there was no room for anything else. 

Then quiet. Heavy breathing. Coming down from the high as Harry slid himself out. 

And a knock at the door.

“Rise and shine, you two!” Caitlin's muffled voice came through the door. “Coffee's on. Everyone's meeting in the Cortex in fifteen.” Then nothing. Cisco propped himself up on his elbows, glancing over one shoulder at Harry who was standing with a towel from the bathroom in one hand, looking from the door to Cisco. And then they both laughed. 

After cleaning up, getting dressed, and Cisco changing his shirt because, well... obviously, they left the room. As they headed toward the elevator, Cisco grabbed Harry's hand, entwining their fingers. Harry pressed the button and glanced down at their joined digits. Then lifted Cisco's hand to his lips, pressing a warm kiss to his knuckles.

“Love you.” Harry said softly, smiling lightly as the doors opened. Cisco sighed, stepping in beside him and pressing the button for the Cortex floor.

“I love your toothpaste.” Cisco grinned. And Harry shook his head. 

“Incorrigible.” Harry replied, just as the doors closed. Cisco leaned heavily into him. 

“One of my many great qualities.” Cisco replied, stroking Harry's hand with his thumb. 

“Arguable.” He smiled warmly, looking down. Cisco met his gaze. The fondness there, the adoration, the love... it was all clear as day. Everything Cisco wanted to grow old feeling and seeing. With Harry.

“I love you, too, by the way.” He added, then. And Harry chuckled softly.

“More than my toothpaste, I hope.” He kissed the top of Cisco's head and led him out when the doors opened again. Cisco felt lighter than he had in a really long time. 

“Absolutely.” He said softly as they stepped into the hall leading to the Cortex, where everyone was waiting. Smiles and good morning's were passed around when they got there, along with fresh coffee and danishes from CC Jitters. But as everyone shared their early morning together, it was only Harry that Cisco was watching, as the taller man easily snatched the last danish out of reach of Barry and held it up over his head. Barry frowned, whining about height being a cheater's tool. Iris just patted him on the chest and told him to suck it up. Harry grinned and walked away with danish in hand, catching Cisco's amused and happy stare. He wandered back over to him.

“What's that look for?” He asked, sitting down beside him in one of the rolling chairs. Cisco reached over and rested his hand comfortably on Harry's thigh, watching the room again. 

“Ya know, I was really worried for awhile... that I wouldn't be able to save you, or anyone. That everything I saw was still going to happen one way or another. The Watcher... I know she had good intentions, but I don't think she understood that the reason we succeed, the reason we always win in the end, is because of all this.” He motioned toward the team with his other hand, coffee still firmly held. “And this.” He squeezed Harry's thigh, looking at him. “We win when we do it together.” Harry smiled at him then. And it was just as warm and wonderful as Cisco felt right then.

"I think she gets it now." Harry said, then took a sip of his coffee.

“Alright, love birds, I've got news.” Felicity said, stepping past them and sitting down nearby, tapping away on a keyboard, bringing the consoles to life just before chugging a fair amount of coffee. After she set it down, she looked around the room with raised brows. “What news do you want first? The 'eh, it's not so bad' news, the 'yikes, that's worse than we thought' news, or the 'we might still be able to pull this off' news?”

A collective sigh went through the room and Felicity shrugged lightly, mouthing, 'sorry.' Oliver came up beside her, putting a hand warmly on the back of her neck. “Why don't we just start with 'it's not so bad' and work our way up.” He offered. 

But as Felicity spoke, and coffee was consumed, and the reality of what it was they were really up against set in, it was Harry who kept Cisco from falling back into the familiar worry he'd been running with. With arms crossed, Harry strode up beside where Cisco was currently standing. “Together.” He said. One word. But there was such determination in it, such truth. Cisco looked up at him, examining his far too handsome profile, the face of the man he loved. Then looked around the room. Yeah.

Together. 

“Alright, Scooby Gang. What say we get our heads in the game?” Cisco clapped his hands together. “It's time to do some heroing.” He smiled, and watched everyone smile right back. “What say we save the city?”

“Sounds like fun to me.” Oliver said with a half contained sigh, and they all looked at the monitors before them. 

It was time to make a plan...

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued...)


End file.
